


개화

by ingopain



Series: 정력이 폭발하고 원기가 치솟는다 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, 둘이 섞이면 이렇게 됩니다..네.., 새벽감성, 후타나리
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingopain/pseuds/ingopain
Summary: 후..타..매..그..달..라......





	개화

“하기 싫은 거예요?”  
“그럴 리가 있나. 단지 나는 좀, 그게…”  
“내가 뭐 잘못했어요?”  
“아니라니까. 성교육 교과서에 적어도 좋을 정도의 명시적 의사표명이었어. 잠깐만 이거 놓고…”  
“매그너스.”  
“응?”  
“불 켜요.”  
전등에 불이 들어오고 당혹감으로 점철된 매그너스의 얼굴이 드러났다. 알렉은 심호흡을 하고 상체만 벗겨진 상태로 아래에 깔려 있던 매그너스의 몸 위에서 물러났다. 지난 23년간 참았는데 23초 더 참을 수 있어.  
“매그너스.” 알렉이 목이 졸리는 듯이 힘겹게 말했다. 실제로는 목 말고 다른 곳이 바지 안에서 졸려서 죽을 것 같았다. “말이랑 행동이 다르잖아요. 왜 자꾸 불을 꺼요?  
“부끄러울까봐…”  
“하나도.” 알렉이 으르렁거리며 티셔츠를 확 벗었다. “안.” 바지를 벗어던졌다. “부끄러워요.” 팬티까지 사라졌다. 맹세코 인스티튜트가 아더데몬의 습격을 받아 전투복으로 갈아입을 때도 이런 속도로 탈의해본 적이 없었다. 다 벗고 나니 조금 부끄러운 것도 같았지만 매그너스가 결사적으로 붙들고 있는 저 벨트를 좀 풀게 할 수 있다면 이 상태로 나가서 강변을 한 바퀴 뛰고 돌아올 수도 있었다. 매그너스가 손바닥으로 눈가를 가렸다. 알렉은 그 손을 잡아 치우고 싶은 마음을 억눌렀다. 소용없어요. 당신 침 삼키는거 다 봤단 말이야.  
“너 말고 내가.” 매그너스가 기어들어가는 소리로 말했다. 알렉이 눈을 크게 떴다. 매그너스의 광대에서 붉은 기가 솟아 목을 타고 번졌다. 귓볼은 이미 시뻘겠다.  
“일단 나는 남자고.”  
“또 그 소리예요?” 알렉이 눈을 치켜떴다. “나 남자 좋아하는 거 알잖아요.” 매그너스는 여전히 뭔가 불편한 눈치였다. 알렉은 결심했다. 말로 풀려고 하면 되던 일도 안 되게 마련이다. 매그너스는 알렉이 벨트에 손가락을 걸어 훅 끌어내린 후 대뜸 바지 앞섬에 얼굴을 들이밀자 으억, 하는 이상한 소리를 내며 버르적거렸다.  
“알렉산더, 그게 나는 그냥 남자가 아닌- 윽.”  
어렸을 때 알렉은 제이스와 컴퓨터를 같이 썼고 그의 망할 파라바타이는 무슨 이유에선지 구강성교를 하는 야동만 폴더로 하나 그득하게 모아 놓았다. 그리고 비밀번호를 걸어 놓지 않는 실수를 저질렀다. 알렉은 미친 듯이 짜증을 내며 제이스를 두드려팼던 과거의 자신을 반성했다. 뭐든지 알아 놓으면 쓸모가 있다. 알렉은 순식간에 매그너스의 바지 지퍼를 내리고 성기를 꺼내 입술로 귀두를 빨아들였다.  
“으, 흑- 알렉산더!”  
“바지 계속 입고 있을 거예요?” 알렉이 심술궃게 말했다. 사실 목 위로만 기세등등했지 허리 아래로는 침대에다라도 비비고 싶어서 부들부들 떨렸다. 알렉은 만나본 적도 없는 성스러운 조상의 이름에 대고 부디 첫날밤에 5초만에 싸는 실패작이 되지 않게 해 달라고 기도했다.  
“내 천사, 잠깐만- 잠깐만 날 좀 봐봐.”  
매그너스는 알렉의 뺨을 감싸고 고개를 들어올렸다. 알렉은 애인의 엉망으로 흐트러진 표정에서 거사가 5초만에 끝난다면 적어도 혼자 끝나지는 않을 것임을 확인하고 안도했다. 귓가에 와 닿은 매그너스의 손가락 끝이 파들파들 떨리고 있었다.  
“나는 원래... 사람들이랑 잘 때 글래머를 쓰거든.” 매그너스가 망설이다 말했다. 알렉의 얼굴이 구겨졌다. 지금 이 상황에서 전애인 얘기를 하는 거야?  
“너와는 쓰지 않을 거야.” 매그너스가 달래듯이 중얼거렸다. “그러니까 너는 나를 괴물이라고 부르면 안 돼.”  
매그너스가 흘긋 알렉의 기색을 살피고 다시 시선을 떨궜다. 이번에는 알렉이 몸을 일으켜 매그너스의 뺨에 손을 뻗었다.  
“당신은 아름다워요.” 알렉이 간단하게 말했다. “왜 글래머를 썼는지는 모르겠지만, 날 다른 멍청이들과 같이 취급하지 마요. 무슨 모습을 해도 당신은 아름다워요.”  
세상의 복잡하고 거추장스러운 일들 사이에서 이 사실만은 별처럼 명료했다. 알렉이 아무리 외면하려고 해도 외면할 수가 없었다. 매그너스의 아름다움은 가문에 대한 충성심과, 어렸을 때부터 키운 자괴감과, 편견과 기만과 오해와 끝으로는 알렉의 질긴 고집까지 뚫고 그를 관통했다. 알렉은 살면서 진리와 마주할 기회를 얻었다는 것에 감사했다. 매그너스가 그 감사함을 알지 못한다면 알렉은 알려 줄 의무가 있었다.  
“내가...”  
매그너스가 손가락을 세워 알렉의 입술에 갖다 댔다. 알렉은 갑작스레 말을 잃었다. 침묵 속에서 푸른 불꽃이 나타났다가 매그너스의 남은 옷과 함께 사라졌다. 매그너스는 알렉과 똑바로 시선을 맞추며 다리를 서서히 벌렸다.  
“이래도?”  
알렉은 처음에 뭐가 문제인지 눈치채지 못했다. 배꼽 없이 매끈한 피부 아래로 슬프게도 좀 풀이 죽은 기둥이 있었고 살짝씩 움직이는 고환이 있었다. 왁싱을 하는지 원래 무모증인지 털이 한 올도 없어서 적나라했다. 알렉은 기절하거나 코피를 쏟으며 넘어갈 위기를 간신히 넘기고 손을 뻗어 매그너스의 허벅지를 매만졌다. 매그너스가 천천히 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그의 성기 아래로 뭔가가 조금 벌름거렸다.  
“당신...” 알렉이 홀린 듯이 말했다. 힐끗 확인한 매그너스는 비장한 눈빛으로 방구석을 노려보고 있었다. 알렉은 멍청하게도 손톱을 짧게 깎기 잘 했다는 생각을 했다. 매그너스의 고환 아래 갈라진 틈은 아주 작고 연해 보였다. 동영상에서 본 여자의 성기와 달리 자세히 보지 않는다면 그냥 주름처럼 보일 정도였다. 알렉은 조심스럽게 손끝으로 그곳을 문질러 보았다. 약간 촉촉했고 벌려져 드러난 안쪽은 발갰다. 매그너스가 등을 움츠리며 낮게 신음했다. 멍한 머리에 제이스의 폴더가 떠올랐다. 고맙다, 제이스. 내 파라바타이. 내가 살아서 여길 나간다면 이 은혜는 꼭 갚으마.  
알렉은 머리를 숙여 매그너스의 다리 사이에 입을 맞췄다.  
제단 위에 키스하는 신도처럼 그는 진중했다. 한 손으로는 매그너스의 성기를 잡아 위로 붙이고 다른 손으로는 오므라드는 무릎 아래를 잡아 눌렀다. 느리게 벌렸다 닫는 알렉의 입술을 따라 입구가 부드럽게 움직였다. 알렉은 서두르지 않고 첫사랑에 걸맞은 담백한 입맞춤을 계속했다. 여성기가 조금씩 더 젖어들었다. 머리 위로 매그너스는 아무런 소리 없이 조용했다. 알렉이 무릎을 놓아도 다리는 더이상 그를 막으려는 듯이 조여들지 않았다. 알렉은 매그너스의 가슴께를 더듬다 배를 타고 옆구리를 쓰다듬었다. 움푹한 갈비뼈 밑을 애무하는 손 위로 매그너스의 손이 덮였다.  
알렉은 눈을 감고 혀를 뻗어 따뜻하고 축축한 매그너스의 안쪽을 유영했다. 손바닥에 들어찬 성기가 점점 단단해졌다. 오랜 기다림을 보상하는 순간이 흘렀다. 알렉은 턱을 타고 흐르는 애액을 느끼며 입술을 물렸다.  
“당신은 아름다워요.” 알렉이 말했다. 재주 없는 입은 적어도 가볍지는 않았다. 매그너스는 알렉의 머리 뒤로 가장 고귀하고 정결한 천사의 후광이 비치는 것처럼 그를 바라보았다.  
“너를 왜 이제야 만났는지.” 매그너스가 신음했다. “내 과거를 떼어서 너에게 줄 수 있다면 좋을 텐데. 내 시간을 네 삶에 붙여 주고 싶은데.”  
알렉이 가볍게 웃었다. “난 그냥 이걸 좀 넣고 싶은데... 안 돼요?”  
매그너스가 알렉의 양 어깨를 붙잡고 그를 시트 위로 인도했다. 알렉은 순순한 사냥감처럼 목덜미를 드러내고 몸에 힘을 풀었다. 매그너스는 알렉의 골반에 걸터앉았다. 척추가 느리게 구부러들고 매그너스의 이마가 알렉의 쇄골에 닿았다.  
“사랑해.” 매그너스가 말했다. 알렉의 성기가 매그너스 속으로 잠겨들었다. 두 입에서 동시에 탄성이 흘러나왔다. 매그너스는 애인의 가슴에 양 팔꿈치를 대고 식은땀을 흘리며 하반신을 내렸다.  
“나도, 나도 사랑해.” 알렉이 더듬거렸다. “죽을 때까지- 죽고 나서도 사랑할 거야. 당신을 쫓아가서 당신을 사랑할 거야.”  
매그너스는 말이 없었다. 허락하는 것도 같고 다정하게 부정하는 것도 같았다. 알렉은 팔을 뻗어 매그너스를 품으로 당겨 안았다. 다시는 그가 자유롭고 거침없고 외롭게 살아가도록 두지 않을 것처럼 꼭 끌어안았다. 알렉은 발바닥을 시트에 디디고 연인을 옆으로 밀었다. 세상이 반 바퀴 돌아 알렉은 매그너스를 내려다보게 되었다. 그 다음에는 머리가 별 쓸모 없어졌다. 알렉은 숨을 몰아쉬며 매그너스의 다리 사이에 난 틈으로 자신을 밀어 넣었다. 한 번 허리를 튕길 때마다 더 깊이. 조금 더 깊이. 당신의 한가운데에 꼭꼭 싸여 있는 두려움을 내가 갈라 부술 수 있을 때까지. 매그너스는 사백 년을 홀로 살았고 알렉은 세월의 의미조차도 아직 잘 몰랐다. 하지만 매그너스가 사백 년 내내 외로워하는 데 시간을 쓰지는 않았을 것이고 알렉은 지금부터 생이 끝나는 때까지 모든 순간을 함께하는 데 바칠 자신이 있었다. 지리하게 이어진 고독을 짧게 내리치는 고백으로 끊어 놓을 수 있다. 알렉은 맹세했다.  
“내가 죽기 전에는 나한테 결혼식 룬을 새겨 줘요.” 절정이 휩쓸고 지나간 후에 알렉이 느릿하게 말했다. “척추 위에 칼로 새기면 살이 썩어도 당신이 볼 수 있을 거야.”  
매그너스가 알렉의 턱 아래로 파고들었다. “그냥 네 옆에 누울 수 있게 해줘.”


End file.
